love's a weather forecast
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Eddie has been alone with a father who hardly likes him when the new neighbors arrived can Arthur change that? lemon, boy x boy oc London pairing EngLon!


Typical British weather, Downpour...Gloomy skies above, children stuck indoors, it was just typical British rain, it could get anyone upset even the most cheerful people, people who once promised to them selves that nothing would get them down...but even childhood promises can be broken under circumstances.

There stood in the glass conservatory was a young teenage, no more than sixteen, glancing and daydreaming out the window looking into the raining surrounding of London, where he lived his entire life, his strawberry blond hair cascaded over his light blue eyes, which were clouded over with thought.

"Eddie, you fucking brat where are you!" came a gruff voice that pulled the oblivious teenager out of his own little world of a peace and tranquillity, drawing him back into the cruel reality of his own life with his father. The Londoner sighed softly and got off his knees and away from the misty window, he quickly walked down the hallway and into the lounge where 'the pig' resided on the sofa also know as his father.

Eddie's father showed the same characteristics as a farm animal and the same uncouth actions of a common pig, With no manners or feelings towards others unless it's edible or you can have sex with it, his father glared at the young man in front of him and finished off his beer, throwing the can to the murky blue flooring below. His father coughed gruffly running a hand through his once reddish blond hair but now he was becoming a greying, balding old man.

"Stop be a lazy prick and get me another beer..." he grumbled and continued to watch the football, in which his team was once again losing, Eddie rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen and tiredly retrieved the beverage for 'the pig', who was yelling at the television screen, they were both unaware of the moving truck whizzing past their home down the street and parked in front of a small dainty looking house.

Outside the new home was a fairly average height man by the name of Arthur Kirkland, who had light sandy blond hair and two very hyper children with him, who referred to him either as 'papa' or 'daddy' and were running around the front garden happily, bringing a small smile to his handsome young features, he looked no more than twenty one whilst the twins, who were currently playing patty cake, were both five.

"Papa look a pretty girl!" the squeaky American, by the name of Alfred, whispered to his father, who at that moment was trying to carry a heavy box of furniture, Arthur turned his head and the first thing that caught his eye was a head full of reddish blond hair... 'strawberry blond what a beautiful colour', he thought to himself with a little smile, as he watched what he thought was a flat chested woman take out the rubbish. Soon their eyes met quickly and 'she' flashed him a little smile and a wave before going back into 'her' home, Arthur shook his head and grinned... Maybe he'd go visit 'her' later.

Eddie shut his front door with a huge blush across his pale cheeks and went into his lounge, sitting away from his father and watched the football, his head full of thought about the new neighbours; they seemed odd...that man was way too young to have children surely?

He snapped out of his thought and watched the screen, he had never been too into football unlike his father so he wasn't really paying attention until upon the brightly lit screen was showing the audience, who were cheering and chanting happily that their team had won, in other words his fathers team had lost, there on the screen were two men happily kissing each other, they looked so happy together...

Eddie smiled softly at the happy couple 'I'm glad they can come out so easily...' he thought and rested his head on his hand upon the arm rest. Eddie's father on the other hand was having the opposite thought

"Queers...the whole lot of 'em look at them kissing!" he spat with disgust at the happy couple and drank even more of his alcohol, Eddie just glared at him with anger and disgust, Eddie felt sick to his stomach as he watched his father basically slag off the whole of the gay community, he nearly said something but the door bell sounded.

"Would you bloody get that!" he growled at his son, who reluctantly got up and opened the front door, revealing the handsome tall blond from across the street, he looked even cuter up close, he could see all of his features better, the emerald green eyes that sparkled softly in the dim lighting of the hallway...

"Hullo I'm Arthur Kirkland Uhh... I just moved into the neighbourhood so I thought I'd come say hey...hey" he said rather awkwardly but he managed to make Eddie giggle nonetheless.

Arthur had with him, his two children who were hiding behind his legs. Eddie instantly crouched to their level with a reassuring little smile plastered on his faces he began to speak to them.

"Hey don't be scared little guys, I'm Eddie Sullivan, what's your names?"

he only received very shocked looks from all three of the boys, that wasn't a very feminine name for someone so pretty in their opinion. The twins shared a confused look before Alfred, the older of the two boys, spoke up timidly.

"I'm Alfred and that's Matthew...W-why are you called Eddie that's a boys name?" he genuinely looked confused, that made a soft chuckle erupt from the teens throat, Arthur thought it was such a beautiful noise but he felt so embarrassed that he was looking that way at a stranger like a piece of meat to a lion, he somewhat wanted him but that made Arthur look away from them with his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"That's because I'm a boy silly" Eddie smiled cutely.

Arthur was in shock but he still thought he was a stunning creature male or female it didn't matter to him. Arthur cleared his throat "Uhh...w-well maybe you would like to come over for some tea?" he asked ever so politely that made the other smile that wonderful little smile of his, as he stood up again, he ran his fingers through his messy locks and thought it over.

"Sure thing! I'd love to but I'd have ask my dad if its okay?" the taller Brit quickly nodded and blushed like crazy after realizing he was lusting over a teenage boy like a school girl...how mature?

Eddie crept back into the house only to find 'the pig' out cold and probably wouldn't wake for a few hours, just his luck anyway, he couldn't feel happier "I'll be right out okay Arthur!" he quickly laced up his boots and ran back to the door "he Uhh...doesn't mind" he giggled softly and followed them to their house.

"I've not finished decorating...so I'm sorry if it's a mess" Arthur said sadly as he unlocked the front door, "don't worry bout it" Eddie softly smiled and picked up Matthew, who was lagging behind "don't want to be last into the house now do we?" Mattie giggled softly as an idea struck Arthur.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Eddie smiled as Arthur picked up Alfred and they both bolted into small box filled room, that only had a kettle out and a few jars, the kitchen also had a few chairs and a table "ha! Papa we won" the younger twin smiled happily, Eddie softly ruffled up his hair, which he usually hated but seemed to only giggle at the Brit instead of crying or causing a fuss, that really surprise Arthur but left a smile of his face anyway. After talking a bit Arthur put the twins to bed, leaving the two men in peace.

"So Eddie how old are you?" Arthur started to prepare the tea, he settled the teapot on the stove to heat up, before he turned back to him, he looked over his smaller body, all he could see was sheer perfection, but he quickly shook his head of that fault, those soft blue eyes looked up at him and smiled, Arthur's heart was beating a mile a minute, he only just met him?

"I'm sixteen...do you mind if I ask you how old you were?"

"Ohh...I'm twenty one heh...why do you ask?" he scratched the back of his head cutely, well in Eddie's opinion. He watched Arthur pour the boiling water into the teacup and stir in sugar and milk; Arthur smiled softly at him as he finished pouring the drinks.

"Twenty one wow how old were you when you had the twins?"

"Uhh...about sixteen, it was a stupid one nights stand...I was a reckless child and the mother was well...a whore, she couldn't deal with them so I took them and took care of them...they're my pride and joy...she hardly sees them though..." Arthur said softly with a tired sigh, making Eddie frown slightly.

Arthur passed his tea and sat down, they sat in silence and sipped away at their beverages "thanks...Arthur..." he smiled softly at him, he swore he saw a blush from the other, but it could have easily been the lighting within the room.

"So what about you, are you dating anyone?"

"Ohh...Uhh I'm not no Arthur why?"

"surely there's plenty of girls who want you?" he teased lightly and sipped his tea happily, waiting for an answer.

"M-maybe...but I wouldn't be very interested..." he sweet face was covered with a violent blush across his cheeks, Arthur soon realized what he meant by that and gave Eddie a reassuring smile and a squeeze to his knee.

"Eddie are you gay?" it came out as a simple question, yes or no, fifty, fifty and so on but to the younger man it was like climbing a mountain, he didn't want to answer but Arthur looked so understanding and so kind. He looked away from him and nodded his head, though it felt like a weight was on his back. Arthur smiled softly at him "don't worry Eddie it's perfectly normal..." the redhead nodded again.

"So you don't mind?"

"Course not...I could never hate you for that!" he chuckled warmly and cleared away the cups and saucers, leaving Eddie with a big smile on his delicate features, it felt like the weight had magically vanished from his back and that he was free.

"Its...just my dad doesn't like gay people..."

"I'm sure if you tell him you're gay, he'll accept you for who you are...and if he doesn't you're welcome here"

"T-thank you...I need to get home Arthur!" the strawberry blond looked down at his watch and started to get up, his eyes were already bleary with tears that refused to fall.

"Also Uhh welcome to the neighbourhood!" and with that he dashed to the front door, across the street and down the road back into the house where 'the pig' was still asleep on the sofa.

Arthur was stunned watching Eddie leave that fast, but his last words put a grin on his face and made his heart beat faster than before. Arthur had only been with one person but that was the mother of his two boys but that was an accident, he wasn't just into girls, Arthur was bi but he just never dabbled into it...or dated any woman for this matter, he had his boys and he wasn't going to ruin that with a partner...but Eddie was different, the twins adored him and well...so did he and if that's not a good enough reason nothing was!

More rain passed that area during the night, though neither Eddie or Arthur could sleep, the rain was distracting them, but that wasn't the only thing distracting the two boys, the constant thought of the other drifted into their minds, it felt odd but brought smiles to both their faces, before long they both fell asleep thinking and dreaming of the other male.

The rain had stopped during the night leaving the area still as gloomy as ever not that Eddie cared, his luck was changing from worse to amazing in the time span of a day.

"Eddie take out the bloody recycling!" his father growled angrily, His on rolled his eyes and with a small smile He left his house and took out the bag of empty beer cans and pizza boxes, his smile grew bigger as he saw Arthur doing up his garden, after putting the bag out by the wheelie bins the happy Londoner walked over to him.

"Hey Arthur!" he greeted with a small smile and looked at Arthur he couldn't help but look him up and down, he dressed in a loose fitting shirt that was coated in his sweat and some skinny jeans that protectively hugged his hips, he looked so tempting to the young teenager, causing a blush to coat his cheeks.

The green eyed gentleman looked up to see Eddie leaning over the fence, he quickly wiped off the sweat off his brow and got off of his knees "get Eddie I was hoping to run into you actually" the other chuckled warmly and nodded.

"Well I start work tomorrow could it be possible...you could take the twins off my hands around eight am? I'd pay you of course!"

"Uhh yeah sure thing Arthur I'd love to! But you don't need to pay me and don't be afraid to ask me to babysit again!"

The young teen grinned and waved goodbye, Arthur felt his chest almost explode, he blushed softly and got back to tending to the garden, soon out came the sleepy twins "daddy...can we go see Eddie?" they tugged at his shirt and begged him to go see their new friend. Arthur chuckled at them brought them into a hug, kissing their cheeks. "Well I think he's busy but tomorrow you can spend all day with him"

Once home Eddie ran to his room, a warm blush covered his cheeks, he carelessly flopped onto his bed, his body tingled at the thought of the stunning blond across the street. His slender fingers slid over his old blue shirt almost gasping as the warm feeling bubbling in him, they slowly slid into his jeans touching the sensitive skin that was laying beneath. The young teen quickly gripped his half hard cock groaning at the hot feeling his hand was creating around his neglected member. Eddie was softly moaning as he rubbed himself to the thought of his new friend and his crush.

Sweat dripped out of every pore as he could feel his body violently heat up as he came into his petite, feminine hand, he let out a breathy sigh and chuckled at how sad he was touching himself to the thought of a man who was obviously straight and would never be with someone as young as him, he quickly got up from the bed and into the bathroom to wash his 'dirtied' hands.

The following day Eddie got up pretty early and showered, the whole time he had a smile on his lips, he was debating in his mind what to wear but the sinking in his heart told him that Arthur wouldn't care because he was straight, he just put on a old band hoodie that he got at the local gig a few years back and a torn up pair of skinny jeans, he could easily pass off as a Tom boy styled girl with a flat chest.

He crept through his house and out the front door, just in time to see Arthur looking utterly handsome in a suit. "H-holy...shit" he whispered to himself and caught the attention of the smiling blond, who waved at him from the front door.

"hey Eddie, the kids are just sleeping...so you should wake them up... Also I'll be home at six" he smiled and walked out to his car with his suitcase "I'm glad the neighbourhood has someone as sweet as you" and with that he was gone, whizzing down the street out of sight, he missed. The young redhead went inside, at first he struggled to find the twins room but soon managed to find the two sleeping in a bunk bed, slowly he shook them awake making them squeak with happiness.

All day, the three young boys played in the garden Eddie even cooked, which was better than Arthur's cooking by a lot! By the end of it, the feminine teenage boy was asleep on the sofa, his hands were under his head and the twins were asleep on top of him, they didn't hear Arthur come in. He looked tired and just wanted to sleep but one look at the boys on the sofa brought a grin to his lips, he shook awake the drowsy redhead, who barely opened his eyes before pushing his hand away.

"Not now...too tired" he grumbled softly.

Arthur giggled softly and quickly took the twins up to bed, tucking them in and kissing their foreheads goodnight. When he came back down to the strawberry blond, he was wide awake and yawning. "H-hey...Arthur I should get home dads going to be furious..." he stood up weakly and stretched out, after hearing a rewarding click from his back he left with a small good bye and a smile.

Outside his house his father was watching with a face of stone, he could feel his nipples harden from how cold he looked; he came closer feeling nervous and curious to why his dad was standing outside."C-can I go inside?" he stuttered and started to fiddle with the lace of the hoodie.

"Where the hell were you, so you think it's acceptable to leave for hours on end without telling me huh?" he screamed, was he trying to shatter his sons ear drums?

"I was j-just b-babysitting for the Kirkland's, dad!" he was scared shitless from how loud his father was being, he could practically smell the alcohol on his breath, making him feel sick to his stomach and scared.

"Well than you're never going to baby sit for that family again, I forbid you from going over there!" he screamed and pushed him into the house. Eddie was crying so much as soon as he got into his room, he shut himself out.

Days, weeks and months went by since he could talk to Arthur or the twins, he missed them so much it hurt. The young Londoner was monitored at all time that he didn't go out and talk to the blond across the road, more than anything he felt like an animal on a leash held down by chains... almost suffocating, isn't it?

Each day, Eddie had to listen to his father spew shit out about everything, he felt his soul slowly drain out of his body, he never hated himself more than around his father. Alone at night he would always think of Arthur, who would smile and wave every time he passed his house, sending sparks across his body, happily but soon left him feeling even more depressed, he remembered the words he told him.

'I'm sure if you tell him you're gay, he'll accept you for who you are...and if he doesn't you're welcome here.' In his heart he knew Arthur was right his father could never hate him for what he is because that doesn't stop him being human, so he started to think up ways how to tell his father he was gay...oh how naive of him to think it'll work.

Eddie crept downstairs of his house, nerves racked up in his small five foot six body as he walked down the hall to the lounge, where his dad was watching tv, drinking a beer.

There he stood, in front of his father's television, feeling more nervous than a bride about to be wed. The blond coughed awkwardly drawing his fathers attention away from the TV he was currently blocking. "What do you bloody want now!" he practically growled at his only son, who was on the verge of tears.

"D-dad...I just wanted to tell you that...I know we don't always get on b-but...what I'm going to say I hope you understand..." he sighed and took a deep breath "I'm gay and I'm open about it and I want you to embrace it...p-please.." He could practically see the anger surge from his fathers' stony face as he stood up, gripped his shirt and pushed him hard against the closest wall.

"Get the fuck out of my house you little fag, I never want to see you again... And if I do see you in my house again I'll fucking kill you...now get your shit out of my house!" he pushed him onto the floor, Eddie ran for it up the stairs back into his room.

Tear after tear dripped down his patching red cheeks, he carefully packed his clothes into a bag and a few of his most precious possessions before making his way down the stairs, where he father stood "Get out!" he screamed loudly and opened the door pushing him into the nights cold air of august.

Again it was raining...typical British weather, downpour again, It drained all colour from his pretty features; he ran for it to the only place he knew...Arthur's.

Leather boots clinked onto the pavement as he ran as fast as he could to Arthur's small house, god he was freezing, hair soaked and clothes clinging to his flat and feminine frame, his balled up fists started to wildly bang on the elders door hoping he would answer him, it was only ten at night surely he was awake?

Arthur was calming drinking tea at his desk just finishing up some work before going to bed, soon though he could hear the front door get knocked on by what he thought was someone in distress, he ran down the stairs and opened his door. Looking at a very cold, wet and crying teenager. Arthur pulled him into the house "Get out of the cold you daft child, you can catch your death!" He wrapped his arms around the strawberry blond and just let him cry on him.

"W-what's wrong Eddie?" he softly stroked the wet hair away from his diamond coloured eyes and looked deep into them, his little body was shaking with fear and the cold from outside, he was so glad Arthur was warm.

"I...I told dad...t-that I was...g-gay!" he burst into more tears "I...didn't know where...e-else to go Arthur!" He was soon silenced by a sweet, chaste kiss, which heated both their body's making them almost melt together. Arthur didn't know why he did it, all he knew was he didn't regret it. Eddie was shocked; all of his emotions were coming back to him as if Arthur was melting away the coldness that covered his heart. Soon he was kissing back; he threw his arms around his neck tightly.

Arthur's' arms wrapped around the others small waist bringing him closer all while kissing his plump, pink lips, slowly he descended to his neck making the teen gasp in pleasure "ohh...Arthur" he purred softly into the elders ear, he could feel Arthur smirk against his damp shirt clad shoulder. The strawberry blond could feel himself being pushed against the couch.

"A-Arthur the twins...they could walk in!" he started to panic but that only made the young adult chuckle warmly and straddle his waist on the red leather couch.

"They're at a sleep over right now...don't you think they would have run down when you banging on the door?" Arthur leaned down and kissed him passionately, all they could feel was love and burning passion, as they slowly melted together. Arthur's' quick fingers touched the damp cloth of his shirt and pulled it right off his upper body, drinking in his body...it was so silky and smooth, his fingers ran along the others small stomach making Eddie moan and shiver like he had done so many times before, while thinking of Arthur do exactly this.

"G-god...your body is beautiful...good enough to eat" Arthur made a low growl from deep within his throat, making the smaller male blush madly and look away, but Arthur pulled his chin up so he was facing him and left delicate kisses over his face and slowly kissed along his bare chest.

"A-Arthur...you're t-too dressed for the occasion..." he whispered trying to be sexy but it came out as a scared squeak, which made Arthur lick his lips and smirk.

"Why don't you help me strip then if its such a problem, love" he blew into his ear as he spoke, Eddie shivered, causing Goosebumps to spread over his body. Eddie's unsteady hands touched Arthur's button up shirt and slowly and awkwardly opened it to reveal his sexy, lightly muscled torso, which made him blush furiously.

Eddie softly kissed the others chest just like how he had done to him, he could see Arthur stifle a moan making the young teen take one of his lovers dusty pink nipples into his mouth and suckled onto it and rubbed his slender fingers over the others side while protectively holding onto his hips.

"Let me take you to bed..." Arthur bit the teen's ear softly and blew in causing Eddie to cling to him as he was picked up bridal style. They walked up the stairs gently kissing, like a bride on her wedding night, Eddie felt so special in the others hands, he felt his body warm up against Arthur's chest.

Arthur threw his little lover onto the bed and quickly straddled him "I want you...but I guess you can see that huh?" Eddie nodded his head quickly and kissed the young father square on the lips.

"I Uhh...think those need to come off" he gently pulled off Arthur's jeans and looked at how tight his boxers looked. The cute, blushing ginger carefully palmed Arthur's' hard cock through his union jack underwear, he could see the pleasure radiate off the man above him, that just made him feel strong like he was in charge...oh but not for long.

Arthur slowly pinned both of Eddies' hands above his head as he slid down his body, slowly kissing down his body. Eddie made a soft mewling noise like a new born kitten, Arthur just thought that was darling so he softly licked down to his lower stomach, nipping the silky skin upon his hips and his callused fingers rubbed along the pelvic bone, each of these things drove the smaller redhead crazy.

"S-stop...ahh teasing me!" he called out and held the back of Arthur head with one of his free hands, his fingers buried deep within his soft blond dreads, as he kept kissing Eddie's smooth tummy. At a teasingly slow pace, he slid down the Londoners jeans with his teeth, placing both of his larger hands on either side of Eddies' hips and pulled off his boxers quickly, leaving the teenager nude and embarrassed on the silky bedcovers.

"Oh Eddie...you look so cute like this though..." he giggled, rubbing over his smooth and hardened member ever so slowly, Arthur loved watching the sweat drip down the others body as he twisted in pleasure. Arthur kindly spread Eddies' legs wide open and leaned over, gently kissing and nipping his tender thighs, the sixteen year old was in heaven, he sure as hell hoped this wasn't a dream!

The redhead's mind was racing and was only snapped out of it as soon as Arthur's hot mouth started to cover the head of his cock, his tongue was flicking, swirling all while his teeth was softly grazing his hardened member, Eddie couldn't help but softly thrust into his mouth while holding his lovers cheeks.

"Ohh...god please no more Arthur!" he screamed in sheer pleasure, he was so close now, but he wanted to last during sex. Arthur though didn't quite his abuse on the others swollen cock and began to suck even harder, making the strawberry blond boy growl and grunt as he shot his load into the older mans mouth, who happily swallowed.

Eddie softly blushed at Arthur and kissed him kindly, he could taste himself on the others tongue, it was rather odd but he liked it as did Arthur. He watched Arthur get up and go to the bathroom only to retrieve a bottle of lotion, god did that make him blush even harder.

"Sweetheart...all I'm going to do is prepare you so it doesn't hurt okay?" Arthur saw his small lover quickly nod as he got to work. Firstly he coated his fingers in the sweet, scented substance; he teasingly circled Eddie's entrance with one of his fingers, before pushing it inside of him. Eddie cringed and tightened himself around the finger subconsciously.

"Love, you need to relax or it'll hurt..." he warned and pecked his lips, which calmed him somewhat. After he relaxed it started to feel rather nice for him, soon a second finger was pressed inside, he hissed at Arthur and moved his body to find a comfier position until...

"A-Arthur! Ohh t-there hit there!" he growled out as his special bundle of nerves were hit, Arthur smiled happily and repeatedly hit that little area before adding his third and final finger. Eddie was gasping and moaning this was more pleasure than he had ever felt. His body just felt hot, it was like he was burning and melting to the touch of Arthur, who was thoroughly enjoying the view.

Pure bliss doesn't last forever, just as his little body was experiencing one of the best feelings, Arthur pulled out his fingers. After receiving a little noise of disappointed, the taller blond slicked up his hard cock with the lotion and positioned it at his lovers awaiting entrance and ever so slowly pushed inside, until just the head was in.

Eddie stifled slightly from the pain, it hurt so much but not as much as it would have if Arthur didn't stretch him first.

"S-stop...please!"

"Tell me when to move, love" Arthur cooed and moaned from how hot and tight he was, he'd never been with a virgin before. Before long Eddie gave the nod of approval and Arthur slowly and delicately pushed in further, although he could feel pain, Eddie could start to feel pleasure start to bubble all over his body.

"Ohh god...H-harder!"

Eddie's cute little mouth opened up wide as his moans began to pour out bouncing around the room. One of Arthur's hands started to softly pinched the others light pink nipples. They rocked together causing unbelievable friction.

"A-Arthur...harder!" his hands wrapped around him and brought him closer, so their chests were pressed together. The taller man quickly kissed the redhead, he pushed his tongue into his lovers soft and silky mouth, he pillaged the whole of the warm cave, he tasted him and he simply loved the flavour.

The smallish teen felt his whole body start to tremble, it felt so hot so he just wrapped his feminine arms around Arthur, he brought the twenty one year old closer. Eddie made a low growling noise and softly bit the others neck as the same amazing bubbling feeling started up in his body.

Arthur looked so concentrated and he pushed in and out of the shaking redhead, pressing soft kisses all over him. Arthur too could feel his orgasm approach and knew by the way Eddie was crying out and moving that he was too.

"A-ahh...Arthur! I'm...Uhh close!" he yelled loudly and squeaked as Arthur gripped his hard cock into his hand and gave it a few pumps and delicate strokes.

"C-cum, love...ahh! For me...please!" Arthur growled and pounded into him fast and harder causing the others sensitive body overload and he came hard all over both their chests, Eddie came with a loud squeak, which made Arthur lose it, he couldn't continue his abuse on the others protest for long, before he came deep within his little lover.

As soon as they came down from their highs they just cuddled under the duvet softly kissing each other and talking no more no less...Arthur whispered softly to the teen.

"I think I love you..."

"I think I love you too" and with that they both curled up and went to the wonderful world of slumber.

The next day the sun was high in the bright blue sky not a cloud in the sky, the weather was simply beautiful. But upon the bed in a small house awoke a teenager, who by the looks of things had a bad cold, his annoyed lover was there taking care of him though he didn't really mind because he loved him and that's all that mattered.

~two years later~

The two lovers were curled up on the bed tiredly, it was such a stressful day for them both. It was Eddie's eighteenth birthday and he spent it with the people he loved most, the twins and of course Arthur. They all made the day feel special even the home made gifts put a smile on his face. As Eddie was about to drift off Arthur started to speak.

"I've got a gift for you..." he softly blushed, making Eddie sit up tiredly.

"Really? You didn't have to..."

"Well I love you...more than anything in the world as well as the boys, Eddie you're beautiful and such an amazing person...what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" he showed him a small and simple ring and slipped it on his left ring finger, Eddie was in tears of joy as he violently nodded his head yes and kissed him repeatedly. Soon they were both happily asleep only dreaming of the other no one else just each other and their future together.

The end...for now.


End file.
